Seifer and Quistis Christmas Scene
by EditorDee
Summary: Waffy fic, with S/Q, another challenge by Pip Malloy. R/R Pip requested this, don't kill me, I'm not good with FF


Seifer and Quistis Christmas Scene:  
  
By Dee-chan  
  
Dee: Another Christmas scene! ~.~;; It's MAY!  
  
Pip: So. WRITE IT!  
  
Dee: Ahh! *o* Hai! Now who should I write about? Seifer and Quistis or Ethan and Alys.  
  
Pip: Of for the.Just pick one!  
  
Dee: I can't decide! -.-  
  
Pip: O Do Seifer and Quistis. SEIFER and QUISTIS!  
  
Dee: 'K. ^.^ V  
  
  
  
Seifer woke up to someone pounding on the door. He groggily rolled out of bed. Quistis turned and burrowed her head in the pillow. "Doan wanna get up."  
  
Seifer grinned and leaned over the bed to give Quistis a small kiss on the cheek. The knocking continued. Seifer groaned. He stumbled to the front door and yawned as he opened the door.  
  
Irvine stood there, panicked. "Man, do you realize what today is?" Irvine asked.  
  
Seifer shook his head, to clear it. "Huh? Today's Wednesday. Irvine, man, what's wrong?"  
  
Irvine groaned. "Man, what's tomorrow?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
He shook his head. "Tomorrow's Christmas eve! Have you gotten Quistis a Christmas present yet?"  
  
Seifer's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"  
  
Irvine nodded frantically. "I'm going out to get Selfie a gift! I forgot, too!"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"I take it you haven't gotten Quistis a gift yet, either?"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Get dressed! We'll go to Dollet and get the girls a gift."  
  
"One minute."  
  
Seifer ran to the dresser. He pulled his sweatpants off and hopped around on one foot as he pulled his pants. At the same time he pulled on his vest and buttoned it up with one hand while pulling the pants up over his hips. Fastening the pants, Seifer pulled on his gun holster and then pulled on his coat. He straightened his coat, clipping on his necklace and ran a comb through his hair. Seifer frowned. He didn't have any gel and couldn't slick it back. He hated having spiky hair. But Quistis loved it. Oh well.  
  
Seifer shrugged. He grabbed his gunblade and headed for the door. Seifer stopped. He turned around and headed for the bed. He bent over and kissed Quistis' lips.  
  
"Mmm." she moaned and lifted her head towards his. Seifer got up and began to walk out.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'll be back later. You've got a class in ten minutes." Seifer got up and began to walk out.  
  
"Okay.TEN MINUTES!" Seifer chuckled as Quistis shot up out of bed to get dressed. She had stayed up late the night before grading papers. He wondered if he should tell her that she had a red backwards "F" on her cheek. Nah.  
  
***  
  
Irvine and Seifer wandered through Dollet. Neither had any clue as to what to get their girls.  
  
Snow was falling slowly and the guys were adjusting their coats to wrap around them more tightly to keep their warmth in.  
  
Seifer shivered. He couldn't decide what to get Quistis. He and Irvine had been looking for five hours.  
  
Seifer frowned. ::I've never spent so much time on shopping for a girlfriend before. NEVER! I've never been so committed. Or so picky.::  
  
"Oh shit!" Seifer's eyes widened. He had an idea about a gift. Irvine's eyes had also widened. They looked at each other, both having the same thoughts.  
  
Seifer groaned. "This is going to cost us."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. I'll be in debt for the next three years."  
  
Seifer sighed. "I meant our freedom."  
  
Irvine laughed and the two headed for a jewelry store.  
  
***  
  
"Too expensive." "Too cheap." "Too tacky." "Not enough."  
  
The poor jeweler was racking his brains trying to help the two gentlemen who had come in.  
  
He pulled out one box, then another, before having to put them back.  
  
"Too big." "Too small." "Too much sparkle." "Not enough sparkle."  
  
Finally the slightly balding man pulled out another and final box.  
  
"Perfect." "We'll take two." The man sighed in relief.  
  
***  
  
"You know what I just realized," Seifer began. He looked at the identical boxes he and Irvine held.  
  
Irvine looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"The girls will know we waited till the last minute. We've gotten them the same thing."  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Oh well, I guess its back to the jewelers."  
  
***  
  
The man groaned when they walked back in.  
  
"We decided we didn't want the same thing," Seifer said. "So, he is going to be picking out a new one."  
  
Irvine glared at Seifer. "Me? You're picking out a new ring."  
  
Seifer glared right back. "You are."  
  
"You are." "You are." "You are." The man at the counter slowly slipped out to take a prozac. The manager came in to replace him.  
  
"Remember, I almost took over the world." Seifer grinned. Irvine hung his head. "Damn, I can't top that."  
  
Seifer looked smug. Irvine shrugged. "Oh well, the ring was cheap."  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying my taste is bad?"  
  
Irvine didn't say anything. Seifer took out his gunblade as Irvine drew his gun. The manager panicked. "Not in my store! Not in my store!" He stepped between the two, showing more courage in this ten second moment, then he had in his entire life. What money and jewels will do to some people, tut tut.  
  
Irvine and Seifer stopped, glared at each other one more time and then grinned. Irvine and Seifer spent two more hours in the jewelry store. Seifer giving hints and comments about one ring or another.  
  
***  
  
Both Seifer and Irvine fell into their beds, next to their respective lovers. Both fell asleep quickly, oblivious to their mates' actions. Nine hours of shopping had worn the guys out.  
  
Christmas Morning:  
  
"Merry Christmas, Quistis," Seifer murmured into Quistis' ear. She batted his face away, because his breath tickled.  
  
"Lemme sleep in.go away." Seifer smiled. He kissed her ear, his tongue tracing it. Quistis shivered and turned away from him. She turned on her back and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Charming." Seifer smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. Quistis leaned into the kiss. Seifer smiled and pulled away. He left Quistis, who groaned and tried to find him one handedly without re-opening her eyes.  
  
Seifer grinned and whisked the covers off of the bed. Quistis shrieked and felt around for the covers. When she couldn't find them, she sat up and looked indignantly at Seifer, who was grinning manically.  
  
Quistis groaned. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to Seifer, yawning. She was wearing one of his large t-shirts that hung to her thighs. She tugged at his arm to try to bring him back to bed.  
  
"Come on Quistis. It's Christmas morning."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Still a little boy at heart." She yawned and pulled on a robe. They walked to the small tree that stood in Quistis' dorm.  
  
Seifer gave Quistis a medium-sized package. She looked at him, but smiled and opened it. Quistis groaned. A whole package full of edible underwear. Seifer grinned. "I give it to every girl that I've gone out with. It's tradition. Irvine does it too."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered. But she still leaned over and placed a kiss on Seifer's lips. "This is from me." She placed a package on Seifer's lap. He grinned and opened it up. His eyes reduced to dots.  
  
"Edible underwear?"  
  
Quistis giggled. "The girls and I decided we'd get the guys what they were going to get us." Seifer didn't know whether to be angry or indignant.  
  
***  
  
A little later, the presents were opened. New sweaters, new outfits. Quistis had even given Siefer all of her hair ties.  
  
Seifer gave Quistis a glass of mimosa. She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Charming."  
  
"Dryad, I have one more gift." He picked up the black box that was hidden in the branches of the small tree and got down on one knee.  
  
He opened it to reveal a small golden band inlaid with six small diamonds centered around one larger one. "Quistis, will you marry me?"  
  
Quistis gasped. She looked up, into Seifer's eyes and grinned. "Yes!" She placed the ring on her ring finger, then proceeded to give Seifer a good, long kiss.  
  
Seifer was just about to pick her up and carry her to the bed, when she let him go and got up. She slipped on her slippers and opened the door.  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer asked as she disappeared outside, into the hallway. "Dryad?"  
  
***  
  
Quistis and Selfie met in the hallways. Both talked excitedly and held up their left hands. Both then oohed and aahed at the other's ring.  
  
***  
  
Irvine and Seifer watched the girls together. Both looked at each other.  
  
"What the hell did we get ourselves into?"  
  
-FIN-  
  
Dee: I did it! Second scene FINISHED! I've finished two scenes! ^o^ V  
  
Pip: You really like edible underwear, don't you?  
  
Dee: #^.^# *blush* SO? o WHAT'S WRONG WITH EDIBLE UNDERWEAR?  
  
Pip: Aahh!! ^^ WAAH! NOTHING!  
  
Dee: ^.^ 'K.  
  
Pip: You have one more to write.  
  
Dee: Hai! Ethan and Alys coming up! ^^V  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy, don't sue me, I've got no money. I just quit my job.and I don't even have enough to pay tuition. *sigh* My computer's all I got. *strokes it, "my precious," she mutters* Anyhoo, if you all really want me to put up Ethan and Alys, I'll do it, but they are my own characters. Just email me about it. Please read and review. All constructive criticism is welcome. By the way, this is the second of the Christmas scenes, first was Xelloss and Filia from the Slayers. 


End file.
